4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
HUNTER GUIDE AND BUILDS Hunters are ranged strikers with control ability and a pet which defends for them. They can choose which of these abilities to emphasize. CLASS TRAITS Role: Defender. You have trained to use your strength and stamina to become an unstoppable force in melee. You can focus on defending yourself and your allies or smashing your foes. Power Source: Martial Key Abilities: Strength, Stamina Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged Bonus to Defenses: +2 Fortitude Hit Points at First Level: 15 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 6 Healing Surges per Day: 9 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Choose 3 from the class skills list: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Spi), Intimidate (Spi), Streetwise (Spi) CLASS FEATURES: HUNTER'S MARK: '''You have the power Hunter's Mark. increases ranged damage on target '''ASPECT: Select an aspect after each short rest, you retain that aspect until your next short rest. Aspect of the Monkey: You receive a +2 to AC and Reflex. Aspect of the Hawk: '''You do +2 damage wielding ranged weapons. '''Aspect of the Cheetah: You and your party long distance travel speed is increased by 1. Aspect of the Viper: You get +1 to attacks when wielding ranged weapons. Aspect of the Beast: You get a +2 to stealth and are untrackable. PET: You have a pet that accompanies you. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS Mongoose Bite - melee dmg Multi-Shot - ranged hits 3 targets Scorpid Sting - ranged, reduces foe's to hit Rapid Fire - increased ranged attack speed for short period Viper Sting - drains foe's mana, regens hunter's mana Volley - ranged burst Steady Shot - ranged dmg, increased dmg vs dazed foes Kill Shot - ranged dmg, foe must be bloodied Bestial Wrath - increases beast dmg temporarily Aimed Shot - ranged dmg, reduces foe's healing Scatter Shot - ranged dmg,plus disorient Counter Attack - melee dmg and immobilizes foe, only after a parry Wyvern Sting - ranged, puts foe to sleep then does dot Black Arrow - ranged dot, vuln's foe Explosive Shot - fire dot LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS Immolation Trap - fire dmg Freezing Trap - ensnares foe Frost Trap - creates difficult ground patch Explosive Trap - burst fire dmg LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Disengage - move backward, remove mark Flare - exposes hidden and invisible foes LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Retaliation: You can use Revenge power when in any stance. Deflection: AC is increased by +2 while wielding a melee weapon with which you are proficient. Iron Will - +2 to Will Tactical Mastery: You can change stances as a move action instead of just after short rests. Anger Management: If you miss with an attack that enrages you, you are still enraged until the end of your next turn. Booming Voice: Shouts are blast 5 instead of blast 3. Cruelty - increased chance of crits Unbridled Wrath - chance to get more rage when hit Blood Craze - regenerate hit points after being hit by crit Commanding Presence - increases dmg bonus and thp from Battle Shout and Commanding Shout Enrage - get damage bonus after being hit with critical strike Precision: +1 to attack rolls with melee weapons. Death Wish - increased damage done and taken for 30 seconds Furious Attacks - your attacks can reduce healing done to target Unending Fury - increased damage with slam, whirlwind, bloodthirst) Titan's Grip: You can wield two-handed weapons in one hand Incite - improved critical chance with heroic strike, thunderclap, cleave Anticipation - increased chance to dodge Shield Specialization - improved block Shield Mastery - improved block Toughness - Improved armor by items, reduces slow effects Concussion Blow - stuns foe and damage Vigilance - select ally, reduces damage done to them, reduces their threat Focused Rage - reduces rage cost of some abilities Vitality - increased Strength, Stamina, and expertise Safeguard - reduces damage taken by target of your intervene ability for 6 seconds Damage Shield - requires shield, when you get hit you do damage back